Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and data communications devices (e.g., routers, switches, gateways and the like) are configured with programs (i.e., software applications, Operating System applications, etc) that install software applications on the computerized device. Often, the software applications to be installed are comprised of large sets of files that include executable files, dynamically linked libraries (DLL), help files, data files, etc.
Software is created for easy installation on a computerized device, with minimal effort on the part of a user installing the software. Ideally, software for installation requires that a user invokes the installation package, and the installation performs a complete installation.